Zhaba
|related = APC |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = zhaba |handlingname = |textlabelname = |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The RUNE Zhaba is an all-terrain vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino Heist update, released on January 2, 2020, during the Zhaba Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Zhaba is evidently based on the , seen in the overall appearance and large wheels. It features a cube-shaped appearance, where the front end is slightly angled and having a small front compartment. A set of square lights are visible right below the windshield, with the RUNE logo at the center of the front end. The sides feature bulky fenders and large access doors, together with stepsides and compartment doors on either side. A set of ladder bars can be seen on the left side. On the roof, a LED floodlight bar can be seen on the front, as well as two hatches on the passenger side and the rear compartment. The rear end is composed of two doors and a large stepside, along with a set of tail lights that are the same as the ones from the Scarab. Black vents and a right, downward-pointing exhaust can be seen next to the doors. The RUNE badge is visible next to the passenger-side tail light set. The vehicle features large wheels with high-profile tires, which have knobby treads that doubles as pallets when going over water. Upon entering the Zhaba’s front compartment, the driver will briefly pause to close the front-end doors, then start the engine. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Zhaba is a rather slow vehicle, owing to its acceleration and its speed being low. This can be slightly improved with engine modifications from Los Santos Customs. When steering, the Zhaba behaves like a tracked vehicle, resulting in a very tight turning radius. The off-road capabilities that it offers are somewhat limited and it will often struggle to climb anything besides basic inclines. However, thanks to the high-profile suspension and the large tyres, the Zhaba can easily drive over barricades and concrete medians. It is surprisingly lightweight for its size and can easily be thrown with explosives; as such, it will also have problems ramming vehicles, sometimes to the point of getting stuck; therefore, it is not recommended to use in high-traffic areas. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. :**'' Vehicle is limited to Bulletproof Tires and Tire Smokes. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ZhabaWeek-GTAO-Advert.gif|Advertisement. Zhaba-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Official screenshot. Zhaba-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Zhaba on Warstock Cache & Carry. Zhaba-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Zhaba on Rockstar Games Social Club. Zhaba-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Zhaba in the cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Zhaba-GTAO-Badge.png|Alternative badge used in an advert. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions *Two Zhabas can be chosen as getaway vehicles if the player decides to steal them for the Diamond Casino Heist. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,400,000 or for $1,800,000 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as the Heist Leader and using the Zhaba as a getaway vehicle. Bugs and Glitches *The Zhaba will startle nearby NPCs, however they will only scream or shout in disapproval, and not run away or attempt to take out the driver. This happens even if the player is simply idling within the vehicle. *Changing the bumper modifications may sometimes remove the turbo on the Zhaba if the player has had it installed, which can be seen via the steep decrease in the acceleration bar. *The Zhaba’s fenders can be removed via the same method used to remove stock spoilers. Trivia *''Zhaba'' (Жаба) means "Toad" in Russian. *The Zhaba has no default radio station. The radio will be switched off when the player enters the vehicle. See Also *APC - Another amphibious heavy vehicle manufactured by HVY. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Amphibious Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by RUNE